Normal Life
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: /"We tried to give you a normal life."/ My shot at the 100-prompt drabble challenge! Will range from K -T and includes all characters and genres!  REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Immortal

**A/N: Hey guys! So while reading some American Idiot fanfiction, I saw someone tried one of those 100 prompt things. I thought it was a cool idea! So I decided to try one myself!**

**http:/community**DOT**livejournal**DOT**com/100_prompts/692**DOT**html (Hint: DOT means a period)**

**There is the link! I'm using Chart B-100!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything that is mentioned or will be mentioned in these!**

* * *

**Prompt: B-001. **Immortal

**Character(s): **Gabe

**Genre: **General

**Rating: K**

Gabe just looked around him for once. Everything seemed brighter, bigger….Better.

He always had that feeling that maybe someday his mother would wake up and completely forget him. But for now he enjoyed his life while it lasted. He felt normal for once. He was a part of the family.

He went to school, he was in jazz band and Key Club and played football. He tried to help tutor his sister in Biology, but she would never let him. He ate dinner with the family, he did chores around the house. He was a part of their lives just as much as Natalie was. Maybe more…

He knew it could all end with one well-done treatment, but for now, he savored where he was.

He was alive.


	2. Sway

**A/N: I forgot to mention that the genre is gonna change for every one. Fluff, drama, angst, family, hurt/comfort, you name it!**

**=D**

* * *

**Prompt: **B002, Sway

**Character(s): **Natalie and Henry

**Genre: **Fluff

**Rating: K+**

Natalie was over Henry's house, supposedly studying for something. But instead they found themselves in his room debating music.

"Ok, how is "My Funny Valentine" not an adorable song?" he argued, surprised at what a Jazz Virgin she was.

"It's…slightly mediocre." She said, happy to get her point across.

"It's amazing."

"Says George M. Cohan's incarnation."

He just rolled his eyes, grabbed the CD they were fighting over and just plopped it into the player. Before long, the classic tune was softly playing around the room, causing him to smirk with satisfaction.

"Check and mate."

He watched her shake her head as he held his arms to her, asking her to dance. Reluctantly she gave in, not even trying to dance. She just followed his lead and just swayed.

"See? You're doing it…" he smiled, watching her struggle to keep in time with him.

"No I'm not…I can't dance, Henry…"

"Yes you can." He looked right at her skeptical face and reassured her that he was being truthful and he kissed her. "We can do anything together…"

She just smiled sappily, completely an un-Natalie type of trait. She couldn't help but to agree with him.


	3. Sticks and Stones

**Notes: Yes….these are literal sticks and stones…XD**

**Prompt: **B-003 Sticks and Stones

**Character(s): **Dr. Fine and Dr. Madden

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating: **K

Dr. Fine was taking a nice stroll through the park. It was a beautiful sunny day! Everything was going well!

Until he was tripped half-way through his walk. He got up from his fall and looked around for what had tripped him. He looked down only to see a small pile of sticks and stones.

"So there you are, you nasty little-!" But as he began to walk over to the pile, he was hit by another pile…of sticks and stones.

"What the-?" Then another pile.

"WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM?" And then finally another huge pile was thrown at the doctor who then had a panic attack and ran out of the park.

Coming out from his secret hiding place was Dr. Madden who was laughing hysterically. "Dumbass…"


	4. Museum

**A/N: ANGST! =D**

**Prompt: **B-004 Museum

**Genre: **Angst

**Character(s): **Natalie

**Rating: **K

Natalie had always thought of her home like a museum.

She came home from her class field trip to the Natural History Museum and realized that everything seemed the same. The History Museum told a story. And so did her home.

She looked to the left of her in the kitchen. The paint by the stove was chipping, showing the blackened walls from the fire. She walked past her father's study where he spent most of his time, away from the rest of them. Then she walked past her own room, the same room where Henry first convinced her to try smoking pot. Then she stumbled across the bathroom, a dull stain still on the floor where her mother attempted suicide.

And finally at the end of the hall was an empty room. _His_ room. Too many memories were held in that room. She couldn't even go near it. It was the one thing she hated most of all in her personal museum. But like her life, it told its own story.

He was here and he wasn't going away.


	5. Practical

**Prompt: **B-005 Practical

**Genre: **Angst

**Character(s):** Dr. Madden

**Rating: **T, mentions of suicide.

As a therapist, Dr. Madden was always forced to look at reality.

Creativity was shot down, imagination gone. Just reality.

He had to be immune to emotion. No matter how painful a patient's story was, he had to remain indifferent.

No unnecessary interaction, don't get involved with them, he had been told. At first he just ignored it. He was the doctor here. He was the one who went through years of medical school to get here. He could do what he wanted. He had become close with a patient, a teenage boy who was schizophrenic. One day, the boy committed suicide. The doctor couldn't come in to work for at least a week afterwards. He vowed to never do that again…

So it only frightens him more when he's with Diana. All she desperately needed was someone to understand her, to show that they could relate.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a wall or something…" she complained to him once.

But his response would always be, "It's just my job."

Maybe it was time that he got a reality-check.


	6. Over

**Prompt: **B-006 Over

**Genre:** Angst

**Character(s): HenNat**

**Rating: T**

"What do you want to hear, Henry?" Natalie yelled at him, in another one of their fights.

"I want the truth!" He yelled back aggressively.

"The truth about what? That I went out last night? That I met a guy?" She seemed to take a slight pause, realizing how badly this could hurt him. "That I cheated on you?"

His face just fell, giving her the signal that she hit him in the wrong spot. How could she do that? After all he did for her? Picking her up in the middle of the night, never getting angry in front of her…she just didn't care.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized quietly, going to rest her hand on his shoulder. "Please don't-"

But he walked away from her, letting her hand fall limp by itself. "Leave?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you should've thought of that earlier…"

And he walked out.


	7. Speak

**Prompt: B-007 Speak**

**POV: Diana**

**Genre: Angst**

**Characters: Diana and Natalie**

**Rating: K**

"Mom?" Natalie asked, looking sincerely right at me. "What is this?" She held up a little music box for me to see. She had gone snooping in the attic while I was cooking downstairs.

I took the box in my hands, too many awful, haunting memories flying back at me. "It's nothing…just an old music box."

"Who's Gabe?"

I just froze. We were waiting for this day to come…and now we weren't even ready for it. We'd always neglected telling her about her brother. She was young. She didn't need that.

"Who is he? His name's on the music box."

I could've told her right there…it would've been fine. But no.

"He's no one, sweetie. "

I could tell by her face that she knew I was lying. And it seemed from that moment on, she never looked at me the same again. We would never be as close as we were.

All I had to do was open my mouth! I just had to speak up and I would've been heard.

But I guess it's too late now.


	8. Addicted

A/N: I promise some humor next

**Prompt: C-008 Addicted**

**Genre: Angst**

**Character: Natalie**

**Rating: T**

It's like a rush.

That feeling she gets every night. She never wants to admit that she's addicted. She won't even admit it to herself.

To her, this is still some wild, crazy fling. Every night is an adventure. She never knew what would happen to her night after night.

Would tonight be the night she had too much to drink and passed out cold in the bathroom where no one would find her? Would it be the night where she got stoned so hard that she couldn't even move her body? Would it be the night she went home with one of those guys? Would it be the night she finally gave up and decided to just screw Henry?

She didn't know. But the only thing that she did know was that deep down inside…

This wasn't helping her.


End file.
